Power transmission devices are employed to transfer mechanical power between one or a plurality of prime movers and a final drive system. Known prime movers include internal combustion engines and non-combustion torque machines. A final drive system may include a differential or other gearing, belt or chain drive mechanisms or fluidic systems that transfer mechanical power to accomplish work. When the power transmission device is employed on a vehicle, the final drive system may include axles that transfer power to vehicle wheels for tractive effort.